Quand on prend des habitudes
by Luwynda
Summary: Oneshot racontant une journée de L et Raito ligotés.Leger yaoi L x Yagami.


Titre : Un jour de tous les jours

Auteur : Luwynda

Mail : Death Note

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient, malheureusement 

Couple: mon préféré: Raito x L

Note de l'auteur : Première fic Death Note )

Warning : Ceci est une fic yaoi, donc les homophobes pas besoin de vous montrer le chemin je suppose.

Je ne sais pas s'il reste des fautes mais voilà ) Ceci est un oneshot tout mimi tout pleins racontant une journée de Raito et de L.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans une chambre d'hotel au pays du Soleil Levant, deux jeune homme dormaient à points fermés.

Dans le lit de gauche, le garçon avait les cheveux chatain et son nom était Raito Yagami, dans celui de droite dormait paisiblement un garçon brun recroquevillé qui se

faisait appeller L.

Ils étaient étrangement reliés d'une paire de menotte.

Le dit Raito se levait de son lourd sommeil en baillant et regardait autour de lui. Il soupira en apercevant la chaine et L. Et oui, encore une journée à faire des recherches

inutiles sur une personne censée être un dieu vivant nommé Kira et qui tue les criminels. Soit dit en passant, L était persuadé que Raito est Kira. Il a beau lui dire que non

il continu d'y croire... "Ca lui donne un certain charme" pensa le soi disant Kira, pensée qui lui fit se faire des baffes mentales.

L se reveillait lentement, Raito adorait le voir se reveiller.

-Bonjour L, dit Raito par politesse en voyant que deux yeux noirs s'étaient figé sur lui.

-Bou...niour, répondit L en baillant, Yagami-kun.

Raito sourit, il aimait la façon qu'avait L de dire son nom.

Watari entra sans frapper dans la chambre et annonca qu'il serait temps de se bouger et d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, sur ces dires, L sauta d'un bond de son lit et couru vers la cuisine en entrainant Raito qui n'avait pas trop le choix vu qu'il était menotté à L.

L mangeait tant de sucrerie dès le matin. Raito se demandait comment faisait-il pour avaler tant de calorie sans prendre un seul kilo. Lui se contentait d'une tasse de café,

il aimait son physique et craignait devenir obèse. Mais Raito trouvait que L était adorable quand il s'extasiait devant la nourriture.

Ils continuèrent leur matinée routinière sous la douche, Raito se délectait du magnifique corp de son compagnon, il était le seul a avoir cette vue.

Ils finissaient leur journée à faire des recherches en vain sur Kira. Raito adorait voir L reflechir, il avait une expression bien particulière.

Dans l'après midi, Raito était concentré sur ses recherches quand il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il tourna les yeux, L le fixait.

-Qu'y a-t-il L ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

L, décontenancé, faillit tomber de sa chaise et se reprit, tout rouge, en répondant:

-Non rien,

Et il détourna le regard.

L mangait tranquillement un gateau à la fraise en faisant ses recherches. Raito imagina soudainement L qu'on jetterait dans un gateau et Raito se lechait les babines avec un couteau et une fourchette.

Il éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yagami-Kun ?

Raito s'arrêta.

-Non rien,

-...

L fixait Raito, il aimait son rire.

L regarda son gateau, puis Raito. Il se surprit à se demander quel gout avait Raito.

Ils se couchèrent le soir suites à plusieurs recherches et découvertes.

L aimait se moment, il avait le loisir de voir Raito en train de dormir. Son visage était calme et serein.

Raito savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup ce soir, L allait surement encore lui demander quelque chose en pleine nuit.

Raito avait raison, L s'approche de Raito et dit:

-Yagami-kun, tu dors ?

-Oui.

L eclata de rire.

-Tu es drôle Yagami-kun, je sais que tu ne dors pas !

-J'aimerais bien pouvoir ...

-Yagami-kun j'arrive pas à dormir

Raito soupira

-Est-ce mon problème ?

-Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Raito déglutit et s'étouffa avec sa salive. Il était prêt à lui répondre "bien sur mon chéri ! 3"

-Je peux ? insista L

Raito accepta.

Raito adorait la chaleur du corp de L tout contre lui.

Et morphée arriva ...

Le lendemain matin, Raito se levait de son lourd sommeil avant L à son habitude.

L se reveillait lentement. Raito adorait le voir se reveiller ...

Fin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito: quand vas-tu te mettre à faire une fic plus élaborée ?!

Luwynda: ... mais euh ! Chut t'es soumis à mon clavier et mes mains !

Raito: ... gamine.

Luwynda!!

L: Beuh, Yagami-kun a raison ! Je veux un lemon !

Luwynda: mais j'ose pas 

Raito: même pas un tit bisou ?

Luwynda: j'essairai la prochaine fois !

L et Raito: VICTOIRE !


End file.
